Una pregunta inocente
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: En un agradable fin de semana, Roy termina de leer su nueva adquisición, pero su hijo le crea ciertas dificultades existenciales por hacerle una pregunta... ¿Cuál es la respuesta del moreno?


**UNA PREGUNTA INOCENTE**

"…y todo volvió a la normalidad." Terminó de leer mentalmente y pronunció la última palabra que el texto contenía. – "Fin."

Estiró los brazos sobre el escritorio y colocó su cabeza sobre éstos para descansar. Estaba exhausto. Leer un libro de trescientas páginas no lo hacía a diario, y mucho menos si tenía trabajo, pero estaba de vacaciones y no encontraba entretención para pasar su tiempo libre, porque a diferencia de su esposa, no tenía que encargarse de los quehaceres del hogar.

- Cariño, si no tienes nada que hacer, ve a jugar con tu hijo… - le propuso su esposa al ver al moreno descansando.

- No… tengo que hacer… - mintió descaradamente. Después de decir esto, la mirada asesina que le dirigió su esposa lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente.

No tenía miedo ni mucho menos, pero sabía el carácter que su esposa tenía y eso le daba mala espina. Pero lo que más lo extrañó fue que ella sonrió.

- Así que no vas a bajar, ¿eh? – la frase era sencilla e inofensiva. No involucraba amenazas ni quejas, pero el tono de advertencia le dijo que se avecinaba lo peor. Una mujer embarazada era una persona cambiante, que no se mantenía tranquila y que estaba a la defensiva siempre. Debías hacer caso en todo o ella te reprochaba la actitud de desgana. Su autoestima bajaba porque se creían gordas y feas, pero para los hombres era todo lo contrario, por lo menos la mayoría.

- Eh… cariño… Riza… amor… - el moreno se colocó la mano en la nuca esperando su castigo con nerviosismo.

La blonda sonrió con malicia y el moreno estaba sudando frío. ¿Qué maquiavélicos planes estarían cruzando la mente de su esposa?

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡¡Papá!! – se escuchó de pronto por el gran pasillo de la casa que daba a su oficina. Pero algo lo dejó tranquilo, su esposa ya no sonreía maliciosamente. - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – entró el alegre niño a la oficina.

Él era su orgullo. La razón, fuera de su esposa, que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante y construir un mundo mejor para él. Físicamente era idéntico a él. El cabello negro, una sonrisa cautivadora, tamaño correcto… Pero los ojos eran de su madre. Aquellos ámbares orbes que sólo a su madre los pudo haber sacado, aquellos profundos ojos demasiado similares que siempre tenían algo nuevo que mostrar. Su blanquecina y a la vez suave piel no era de él, sino de su esposa. Ese niño cuando grande iba a ser idéntico a su padre, todo un rompecorazones.

- ¿Qué sucede, Roger? – le preguntó cuando el sonriente niño llegó a su lado. El moreno esperaba la proposición o pregunta del pequeño, pero éste miraba el suelo nerviosamente.

- Vamos Roger, pregúntale a tu padre… - lo incitó sonriente la mujer apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del niño. No hace falta decir la reacción del moreno si su esposa tenía siete meses de embarazo y su busto había aumentado de tamaño.

- Papá… - lo miró el niño suplicante.

- Quieres algo… - asumió el moreno al ver la mirada del niño.

- ¿Eh?… No… es que… - nuevamente se había colocado nervioso.

- Él te escuchará y te dará lo que desees, después de todo es tu padre… - le dijo la rubia revolviéndole los cabellos y acercándose nuevamente al umbral de la puerta para ver una conversación entre padre e hijo.

- Papá… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? – preguntó al fin. Esa no era ninguna pregunta del otro mundo, un niño de ocho años siempre se hace ese tipo de preguntas, pero aún así el hombre lo miró incrédulo y se ruborizó notablemente. Miró suplicante a su esposa, que estaba en un estado bastante similar al de él. Pero ella no lo ayudó. En lugar de eso sólo se limitó a sonreír y marcharse diciendo:

- Vamos cariño, debes responder a las dudas de tu hijo, eres su padre después de todo y quién mejor que la persona que más admira… - y se fue.

En el estado en que se encontraba o asimilaba muy bien la información. No sabía si debía mentir o decir la verdad. Con su hijo nunca había habido secretos… Bueno, sí, obviamente no le iban a contar por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ser la feliz pareja que eran actualmente, ni mucho menos le iban a hablar de los homúnculos y el secreto de la alquimia ígnea, pero por lo demás nunca hubo secretos.

Si decía la verdad tendría que comenzar con una charla sobre la pubertad, los cambios en el cuerpo y la voz, para después llegar al tema de los bebés. Sólo se le ocurrió una idea para salir de tal embrollo si su esposa no estaba presente.

- La cigüeña Roger, la cigüeña ayudó a tu madre para traerte a este mundo…

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

_Hola!_

_Bueno, me encuentro subiendo este oneshot después de mucho tiempo sin tener ideas cortas o que durasen poco._

_jajaja!! esto se me ocurrió un día en las clases de naturaleza, la profe nos puso un video sobre el nacimiento de un bebé y me dije : "¿qué harían roy y riz en semejante situación?" y aquí está el resultado..._

_es una respuesta que tal vez todos daríamos, porque hablar de sobre como se crea un bebe es... ya saben!!_

_jaja...esp__erando sea de su agrado, algo que se verá en los comentarios, me despido con un abrazo desde aquí!!_

_Xaito!!_


End file.
